Neko no ai to ro to zouo
by KatMarAttack
Summary: Everything's fair in love or war, even against your own sister, fighting for love of an airhead, or maybe the heir of the greatest sorceress, named Robin who which was Magnus.
1. Chapter 1

I was there, in the forest at night, wondering "why am I here?" Suddenly, a wolf came near me. It was strange since it wasn't growling at me, but it was staring at me with it's blue sorrowful eyes, piercing in me. As if it was trying to tell me something. I held up my hand and felt it's white hair, all over it's body, such a silky hair for a wolf. And then, I woke up.

"strange. . ."

I stretched, went to the shower, and pondered.

"How strange, off all the animals, a wolf? Especially a white one."

I got ready for my school then went out and stopped in front of my friend's house. I always wondered if I should actually wait for him since I think he is the cause of my tardiness in school last year. Come to think of it, I paced off. Facing away my friend's house and rushed to the first intersection.

BAM!

I fell down, so as her

"I'm sorry!" Said the girl whom I accidentally bumped on. She had the voice of the girl in my dream, like an angel, before.

"Umm are you okay?" She said again, realizing that I was laying flat on cold concrete. I got up and looked at her.

She had that long white hair, as silky as the wolf in my dreams. Her eyes were as blue as the sky, staring at me in my eyes.

"Umm are you alright?" She said again. It felt like she resembles to the wolf in my dreams, from her staring at me.

Impossible! She is just a girl, the one in my dreams is a wolf, a wolf! I realized that she was talking to me and I answered.

"Uh, yeah, I guess?" Stupid! I said to myself, wondering why I said that I guess even though it was nothing! I saw her afterwards, smiling at me. Her smile made my heart warm. Ah, how nice to be smile at. What the hell! I just met her yet I already have some feelings for her?!

"HEY! MAGNUS! We're gonna be late for the first day of school!" Someone shouted. Then I remembered that it's was the first day of school and I'm going to be late!

I stood up, and helped her and said

"I gotta go, I have school. I'm sorry by the way" I faced the other way and caught up with my friend. Oh My God! I totally forgot to ask her name!

I stopped and turned around, hoping that she was still there. But she wasn't. Now that she wasn't there, I got mad at myself for not asking her name, wondering why while running to school because we have around 5 more minutes 'till we're late.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally reached my classroom, 1-A with my friend, Bryce.

"Hey, Magnus, you know that girl?" He asked, still panting for air while leaning on the wall.

"I don't know, either. . ." I replied, then the bell rang.

Wow, almost 70% are girls in my class and the rest are boys. I had the time to examine my class since the teacher was late. I sat down at my seat, away with Bryce since he wanted to stay at front. I tip toed to the 1st column 2nd row and stayed there, wondering. Who could that girl be? Bryce was at the 6th column 1st row and there are a total of 8 columns and 5 rows of tables and chair. The tables were together so that made 2 people in each row so technically, it made 4 columns. Bryce sat with a girl who has blonde hair with small green eyes. Their uniform for the girls was blue and white striped polo and blue short skirt. The length of the skirt was just on top of the knee but still short. It made Bryce embarrassed being seated beside that girl.

The teacher arrived, calm, and went to the teacher's table at the middle.

"Alright students, we all will introduce ourselves to the class, starting with the person at" he stopped, shivered and continued "starting with the person on column 1, then column 2, then so on." His voice sounds hoarse that it was a little hard to understand.

From all the empty seats, beside me had no one sat on it. But I got very nervous because my seat mate would become my partner in almost everything. Also because I'm gonna be second.

"Hi class, I'm . . ." Said the first parts of the girl in front of me, also I didn't get to know her name because I got bored, and nervous.

When I usually get nervous, I would do anything to avoid being nervous.

"Thank you" Oh no! I'm next, what should I do?

I stood up and said

"Good morning, uhh, I'm Magnus, 15 year old. ." Then my class started chattering with their seat mate. As if they were trying to plan something while I'm not in it. It made me eager to know what they're talking about, but when it slipped at little, it made me a little calmer from before because they were starting rumors about the next seat mate I'll have.

After I was done, I sat down eagerly and tried everything to stop being so nervous. It was like my first time talking to a crowd, filled with girls of my age.

After time has past, around 30 minutes, I still wondered where that girl goes to school.

"Alright class, since we're done introducing, it's time to introduce a new transfer student." The moment my teacher said that, I was a little nervous since he or she would become my seat mate. I just hope that it's a girl and that she's smart.

"Alright Luna, come in the class. No need to be shy" Teacher called her in.

The moment my new classmate came in, I saw her long white hair, actually becoming a little silver.

Once she got beside the teacher's desk, she faced the class, that smile.

"Hi" she said, quietly, then looking nervous when she was trying to find a seat. But there were no more so she paced beside my spot. When she pulled the chair away from the table, she looked at me, smiling with those glimmering blue eyes. I said to my self, 'this must be the girl whom I bumped on a while a go.' I smiled back and then she giggled.

She sat down with her cross legs, brushing her long hair in front of her and just faced the teacher.

"Alright students, be good to her. So I'm . . ." The teacher said, not knowing the name also since I was to eager to know a lot of things to Luna. Her name, sounds so familiar, although I haven't heard it before, even in my wildest dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

After homeroom, the bell rang for a short break time. I came out the classroom rather swiftly and waited for Luna to come out.

However, luck was not on my side as she came out the other door and went straight to the canteen. I quickly followed her until the door.

The way she walked while her glimmering hair bounced, and how she curiously watched her surroundings, made my heart pound. It was weird following a new student.

I saw Bryce being dragged to the canteen by his seatmate. Bryce's face had the 'help me' kind of face. I snickered, as he has no control over girls.

When they sat down, I turn back to watch Luna again, then I realised I lost sight of Luna, again.

"Hmmm...Where'd she go?" I wondered aloud.

"Who did?" A girl behind me said.

"No One!" I stammered quickly turning around, realising Luna was the girl who asked me the question.

"Her smile, it's so different from every girl I see" I thought.

She turned around, and frolicked to our class when the bell rang.

Behind her, I saw Bryce again with the "save me!" face.

I had no choice but to run from the canteen doors to our class, which was located at the end of the hall way.

When classes ended, I was exhausted due to Luna constantly and relentlessly nominating me for the position of class representative in which I lost quite terribly. Then she was acting all innocent and kept pointing her finger at me as if saying "who's gonna be your partner for the subjects we have?".

I quickly made my exit and went straight to my locker wanting to go home early. When I got there and opened my locker door, a small piece of paper fluttered out and unto the floor which I quickly identified as a note from someone. I quickly placed all my hand outs inside then picked the note up and read the note, it said :

'I want to see you behind school - L.E.'

Who's L.E. I wondered and why would they want to see me behind the school on the first day? These questions, entered my mind.

I could chose whether to go or not but my courisity quickly over came my doubts so there I went.

I saw, Luna, waiting for me, her hair being blown by the wind. Sometime after approaching her I realised she seemed to be wearing cat ears?

"How could a wolf, be have cat ears? I knew it, it's not Luna" I said to myself. I knew that she has no resemblance to the wolf, but how it made it.

I leaned on the wall, gaining the courage to walk there. Then I turned around and walked slow(this one too your quite repetitive). She saw me, first holding an astonished face, then quickly transformed it into the same smily face that kept my heart pounding.

Ahh, how nice to see her smile at me. It felt so great.

When I stopped in front of her, she grabbed my hand and paced off through the woods behind the school, making me trip.

"Where are you taking me?" I nervously asked, while simply gasping for air.

"You'll see." She said calmly.

Eventually, we stopped in front of a lodging house. "This must be where she lives" I wondered breathing heavily. Shouldn't she be tired from walking and running such a distance? Something must be going on about her. Perhaps she's a Track runner?

"Come inside." She said, then quickly went up the stairs of the house. It was so quiet from the outside that it was as if no one was living in here or that the house was abandoned. Her house was quite big as it had two floors. Did her parent's make ( you have funny gramar) it?

She grabbed my hand and went inside, then went to the kitchen.

"You must be hungry. Do you want to eat?" She eagerly asked.

"No thank you, I'm quite full, I think" unsure with what to say.

"Okay then." She grabbed my hand and went up to the top and in to her room.

Realizing that I was in her room, I have a feeling that something weird is about to happen.

Inside her room, was a lot of cat and dog plushies (that grammer). The Cats were on the left while the Dog plushies were on the right

"Umm do you have a sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she won't be here until the night." She said. But it was already 5 and it's almost night time, which was also the time for me to come home.

She then closed the door behind me, pushed me to the wall then made me lie down while leaning on the wall. She sat on top of me, her lips dangerously close to mine. I was scared stiff, wondering what she planned to do?

"W-w-what are you doing? " I stammered, turning red and clearly getting embarrassed.

She stared intently at me with her bright blue eyes. Some people say the eyes are they key to people's souls, as I looked into them I felt a feeling in my guts telling me she was trying to say something. Then out of nowhere here eyes brimmed with tears as she began crying. Her cold tears were freely flowing out her eyes like the river finally reaching the ocean or sea.

Tears fell down to my pants, most, to my face and I felt that right now, she needed a person to hug and comfort her.

The warmth of hugging a girl, began making my heart pound so hard I thought it just might burst through my chest. Then she hugged me back. I silently hoped she couldn't hear just how hard my heart was beating.

I didn't know the reason why she was crying at first then,she told me.

"My parents are dead and my sister almost died." She said, while sobbing.

I felt awkward to hug a girl with no reason, and just realized it now.

"This, this is awkward" told her with the most awkward faces I did while blushing madly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I need a . ." she was about to finish her sentence but was cut-off by someone banging the door, made me get near, and almost kiss her.

"Crap! Magnus, hide!" She said in a loud whispering voice, and continued. "My sister is gonna think that I'm doing this just to pass my depression" she hid me in her closet. Then her sister went in.

"Luna, what was that?" The same voice, and now I'm sure it's the exact voice from the girl I bumped to this morning a while a go.

"Rina, I was just here, you slammed the door." She answered back. I was trying to do everything I can to stay in because Luna's closet has so much dresses.

"Luna, I'm gonna be taking a shower. Don't let that boy in while I'm taking a bath.

Crap, I've been found out! What should I do?

"Don't worry, won't let any boy in" replying with the voice as if she was an angel. Not lying.

Rina went in the bath and closed the door. Luna opened the closet and lead me to the door.

"Sorry, my sister's all enraged because of her classmates this year, probably."

As we were going out, Rina slammed the door open and the next thing I knew was things that I never imagined were happening. She looked at me, while me and Luna slowly turned with the most horrified faces.

"Luna, who's this guy?" While getting her bath robe behind me.

"Umm, he's Magnus." While getting nervous, she went ahead while I slowly tip toed.

"Let me borrow him for a while." She pulled me in to the bathroom and locked the door. Luna had a late reaction and kept banging the door.

"Rina! Let him out! Damnit, Open the door!" She said with an angry voice which quickly became murderous.

"You let him in our house, and now you're kicking him out? Shame on you." Rina said while laughing. Wow. I never knew what was going to happen to me next.

Her hair was pure white, and her eyes, dazzling yellow, made me empty-minded.

Luna kept shouting. I felt that it was almost as if she knows what will happen next.

"Just don't be selfish Luna, it would be fine." Rina said, knowing that Luna was clearly annoyed. Luna gave up knowing her efforts were futile then angrily stomped her way downstairs.

Rina pulled me to the bath tub and the next thing I know, she's stripping off my clothes.

"Rina, it is as if you know me already. Have we met before?" I asked nervously.

"I was the one whom you bumped with right? So it's only fair for me to do something back."She said seductively. I got deeply shocked. Wasn't the girl I bumped had the eyes as clear as the sky? It got very strange for me and then I passed-out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Today was Saturday so that means I have all the time to myself" I thought happily.

"Yesterday, I remember Rina dragging me into her bathroom. Was that a dream?" I wondered while looking to the ceiling. Suddenly, I realized there were people beside me. I looked first to my right and saw Luna and then to the left, I found Rina. I began looking around, quite worried about what might've happened.

"Why am I here?" I thought beginning to feel horrified. What happened? and What will happen to us?

"I've got to escape." I said myself. But soon it was impossible without waking them up, as their heads were on top of my shoulders.

I was about to make an attempt to escape when Luna suddenly snuggled into my shoulders, while sleep talking. "I'm sorry"she said. Then tears came out of her eyes, before finally waking up. I pretended to sleep so that I'd still have my chance later-on.

"Magnus . . ." She said with her voice sounding a little frightened. Then, out of no-where, she licked my lips like a cat licking itself which made me bolt right up wide awake.

"Hehe, I knew you were awake." She said as her eyes showed the brightest green I'd ever seen. Was she really Luna? I questioned.

"Who are you?" I asked, with a slightly scared tone due to her features being very different, After clearing my thoughts, I blushed a little, realizing she was naked.

She was naked! What the . .! I frantically looked away, making me all the more flustered if that was even possible.

"Magnus, " she stopped, then quickly grabbing my hand before continued "I'm really Luna and..." She paused "I can explain." Finishing her statement with a now different tone in her voice.

"Fine but could you please explain it with your clothes on?"

"Please?" I pleaded, hoping she would say yes because I was already dying from embarrassment.

"No!" She said furiously. This wasn't like her. I know she isn't the type of girl who would get mad easily.

"I need you to look at me. ." She said, "like this." She finished. She slowly placed her hand on my face, forcing me face her, eye to eye. When I saw her eyes, there were tears brimming on her eye-lids threatening to fall at any moment. As if she's begging to . . No! What the Hell am I thinking? I screamed in my mind. "She just looks cute okay?" I thought trying to reassure myself.

She slowly went closer, and closer, and closer as if we were to kiss and when our lips were merely a few millimeters apart, I closed my eyes feeling her warm lemon scented breath. Hoping that something would happen, like her changing her mind about whatever she was going to do. I slowly began hoping that. . Whatever! This is just a chance of a lifetime! This event might not even happen anymore. She is about to kiss me. I can feel it! Slowly, I began to close the gap between our lips when suddenly her warm breath left me. When I opened my eyes, I saw her getting pulled away by Rina.

"What are you doing?" Said Rina angrily as she mocked fight with Luna. I which I didn't understand, "why aren't they really fighting?" I thought though not really wanting them to.

"This is awkward. . ." I said speaking to myself, whilst quickly trying to find a way to escape. I was very eager to escape this place due to the previous circumstances I was just put in. Heh, I quickly wore my school pants while they were still "mock" fighting. Taking a look of my surroundings, I turned around quickly finding a way to get down the large window at the middle. I slowly opened it gently, trying my very best to not make any sounds. Afterwards, I began going out being very careful since I still didn't want to die.

When I looked down from the ledge, I saw the ground, which was about two stories below me. Then I took one last glance at the twin sisters and saw that Luna, had her cat ears twitched. Then she looked right at me making my senses begin tingling.

"Don't! Magnus!" Luna screamed, quickly stopping the fight.

Luna quickly got out the window, completely perturbed by the dangers of doing so. How strange, I thought. Should everyone be afraid to fall? She then hastily grabbed by hand (very tightly), and pulled me back into the house.

"We're sorry" both of them said in synchronized manner.

"Now will you let me explain?" Luna said

"Ok tell to me everything. Like things like: Why are you both living in a big lodging house which only the 2 of you live in? Why are . ." I began saying though quickly being intercepted by Luna placing her hand on my lips.

"I said, I'll explain." She said with a stern tone whilst having a beautiful smile on her face. I nodded.


End file.
